Complete Opposite!Completely Wrong!
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi and Tai are very confused over their feelings towards Sora and Matt, once Mimi and Tai knew each others secret they agreed on helping each other! Sorami/Mimato, Taito/Taiora?!^^Read peeps!
1. Mimi and Tai confused feelings

DON'T MIND THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLINgs...those are my weaknesses...anyway...read!^^ This is Dedicated to Mimi and Tai, but  
don't worry it's not a Michi or a Sorato!^^ anyway read peeps!  
  
  
  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
  
I really didn't know how did this happen or how it happened. But I can't figure out much why I'm feeling this way today.  
  
"Mimi!" As Sora waved at me and came to me. I smiled at her and asked her, "How's it been Sora?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
It's the begining of our new semister and it's our first day. I haven't seen Sora now for almost a 4 months, and I'm  
so glad to see her.  
  
"I'm fine." She beamed at me, as I smiled at her. She is always energetic... "How about your summer Mimi? Did you have  
fun?" she asked me. And one thing is, Sora is always caring towards others. Maybe that's how it came to be so.  
  
"Yea! We went to hawaii!" I said proudly at her.  
  
"Reall?Wow! We only went to grandmothers house to visit her for the summer." Sora said, she's always caring, helpful,  
and above all lovable.  
  
But one struck me most as she questioned me. "So did you see plenty of cute guys?" She squeled. Of course what could  
I expect it's our 17 years of joyful...years. A teenage year, where you could expect boys eyeing on you.  
  
But why, for all people does she have to change so early...now she's interested in boys. "What are you talking about Sora?"  
I asked to hide my dissapoinment towards her.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mimi! We're already 17! Don't tell you haven't seen someone already." Sora beamed.  
  
And what does she mean by that? That she have found someone?  
  
"I...Do have someone special..." I said as I blushed. Yes, I do have someone special and it's you Sora.  
  
"Reall?!, Wow! Who's the guy?" Sora asked me. I just stood there not answering her.  
  
"Oh, so still don't want to tell me? It's okay Mimi. Just promise me if you're ready to introduce him to me, okay?!" Sora  
commands.  
  
"Ha?, I mean, yea...sure...sorry Sora. And thanks." I smiled at her as she smiled back causing me to blush a little.  
  
"No problem, Mimi! Come on let's go!" as Sora grabbed my hands. I just touched her hands...how soft they are. She's always  
understanding...and caring...my Sora.  
  
One thing I haven't asked her yet...Does she already like someone?  
  
  
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
  
I didn't know how it happened also. I saw Mimi and Sora as they walked through the corridors. Those two were always close  
to each other...And how I wish he will also be that close to me.   
  
"Yo, Tai!" as very familiar voice called up to me. I know this voice. It's the voice that I've been waiting for.  
  
I was really glad when he called me to come to his house, yesterday to help him on somehting. And there I realize I liked him.  
  
"Hi, Matt." I said to him.  
  
"Thanks for yesterday, Tai." He said as he playfuly punched me in the arms.  
  
"No problem, Matt." I said.  
  
Then I saw him looking at someone, but I didn't much to get to see who it was. I looked back at him as he smiled. I blushed  
a little.  
  
"Isn't she just beautiful." Matt sighed.  
  
"Yea..." I said not knowing who he was talking about. I was bit hurt knowing he already have someone caught into his  
chains. It was last month since he told me, he liked someone.   
  
He asked me If I want to know who it was, but I just shrugged and told him, no it's okay. You can tell me if you already have  
her.  
  
I was really hurt back then...hurt...so badly hurt.  
  
  
"So Tai. Have you picked out on someone, already?" Matt asked me, as I was a little bit startled by what he asked.  
  
"Ha? What do you mean?" I said as I blushed.   
  
"Oh, come on! Tai! Tell me!" He pleaded. He just looked adorable when does that, how I wished him more.  
  
"No, Sorry man, but it's too personal." I said to him as I blushed more.  
  
"Oh, okay." He said as I sighed, "Have you already proposed to this someone?" he asked grinning.  
  
"No..." I said as My heart kept beating...they way he smiled made me melt as I quickly aviod his gaze.  
  
He must've notice me acting like a complete moron, back there.   
  
"It's okay, Tai, I won't pressure you anymore....it must be that hard ha?" he aske me. As I noded still blushing.  
  
"OKay...tell me when you liked too, okay?" He said as I nod.   
  
  
I don't want to tell Matt I like him...he might reject me....but I know sooner or later I have to tell him.  
  
  
  
Omnicent's POV  
  
Mimi was walking in the park as she sat there thinking earlier of what her 'friend' Sora has said to her.  
  
'You're my only Sora...' Mimi thought.  
  
Opposite from Mimi, Tai also sat not knowing Mimi was at his back.  
  
'How could I say it to Matt without him freaking out? Well...one thing though is to drop hints.' Tai thought.  
  
  
'Yea...dropping hints to Sora might work. Then she'll probably uderstands how I feel!' Mimi thought.   
  
As both of them snickered. Then out of nowhere from their mouth they shouted together.  
  
"I LOVE YOU SORA!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU MATT!"  
  
And of course both of them paused as they came about to look at each other. As their eyes widened.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Tai!"   
  
As both of them pointed each other.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both asked in unsion as they blushed.  
  
"Did you heard what I said?!" They both said it again in unsion.  
  
"How much did you heard?!" They command each other.  
  
'What the heck?! Now Tai knows I love Sora!' Mimi thought.  
  
'Dang! Now somebody knows I love Matt!' Tai thought.  
  
As both of them were looking at each other starngely.  
  
  
  
Hey what can I say? I was working with this after I took a bath!^^ I was laughing at bathroom while imagining this story!  
Wahahahhaha! I like it though...Hehehe isn't it great? Mimi love Sora, While Tai love Matt! Wow! But don't worry  
a Mimato and a Taiora will also be included....well....er...in a different kind of way! hehehehehehe anyway...read and find out  
peeps!!!!!! URESHII!!!!!! 


	2. Agreement...our Deal

Um....okay...uh....just read and FIND OUT!!!! ^^ of course...thy wish will be granted!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eh???????" Tai couldn't believe it, as Mimi blushed. "I've never thought you, of all people Mimi." Tai said.  
  
"Well, I believe you of all people Tai." Mimi pouted.  
  
"Hey, What do you mean by that?! It's only Matt I like!" Tai said defensively.  
  
"Yea.Yea, sure whatever...anyway have you told him yet?" Mimi asked as she leaned forward looking at Tai.  
  
Tai looked at her as he blushed and scratched his cheeks, and he bow down his head. "No...not yet..." Tai said.  
  
Mimi sighed as she looked at the sky. "Guess we're the same ha?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"But I do have a plan on telling him...you know by..." Tai said as he was cut off.  
  
"Yea...I know. giving hints to them so that they'll know." Mimi finsihed.  
  
"SO, You got some idea same as me then ha?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yea..." Mimi sighs. "One thing I hope is that Sora won't find no one...but she said she have someone on mind already..."  
Mimi said sadly.  
  
"Yea, and so does Matt...he's keep on looking at her..." Tai said sadly.  
  
"Oh, it must've been hurt, ha? Who's the girl?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It hurts a little...but I know that will be coming...The girl...nah I don't intend to know who she is..." Tai said.  
  
"How come?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well...I might be badly hurt if I do...and besides I want to know about her, after I told Matt." Tai said.  
  
"How sad...I hope Sora will take me..." Mimi sighs.  
  
"So, Sora have somebody on mind already?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well...I don't know yet, she haven't told me... But I'm sure there's difinetly someone." Mimi said sadly. "And I hope  
I can be brave as you Tai..." Mim said.  
  
"Well you can be Mimi, as long as you put courage to it!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
As Mimi smiled to him and Tai smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"Yea? No problem!" Tai said.  
  
Both of them looked at the sky for a few minutes until Mimi spoke up.  
  
"But I'm wondering how could I drop, hints." Mimi said.  
  
Tai looked at her.  
  
"I mean...I want to know what Sora liked in a person...I don't like to say a guy cause I'm not a guy...I just want to   
know what she likes..." Mimi sighed.  
  
"Well how about asking her?" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, you could be a pickle minded sometimes." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Pickle minded? pickles don't have minds." Tai said.  
  
"Exactly." as Mimi stood up.  
  
"Oh...hey!, And what do you mean by that?!" Tai demanded.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes.   
  
"If I ask Sora, she'll get suspicious...and also...If I ever question her, I can't help but blush you know...fell a little  
bit of nervousity..." Mimi said.  
  
"I see what you mean." Tai said. "So what are you gonna do about?" Tai asked.  
  
"That's were I need your help Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"My help? What do you need my help for?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well...if you could do me a little favor and hang around Sora for awhile and asked her the things I want to ask her." Mimi said.  
  
"And what do I get in this if I do that?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi frowned looking at him.  
  
"Then I'll do you a favor also. You do have a plan on dropping hints to Matt don't you?" Mimi said.  
  
"Yea..." Tai said.  
  
"So, I'll find it out for you, and I'll find it out for me also!" Mimim beamed.  
  
As Tai was in a thinking mode.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Thinking..." Tai said.  
  
"You don't need to think Tai...cause you don't have a brain." Mimi snickered.  
  
"Hey! Be nice here!" Tai scowled.  
  
"Sorry...I was just joking..." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Well...okay...I agree..." Tai said.  
  
"Yehey! Ok, then it's a deal!" Mimi said as she presents her hand.  
  
"Deal." Tai said accepting Mimi's hand as they shook.  
  
"And, Tai." Mimi said in a warning voice.  
  
"What?" Tai asked innocently.  
  
"DO NOT EVER SAY THIS TO ANYBODY!" Mimi warned as Tai shrieked.  
  
"Allright, allright...I won't I promise." Tai sweatdrops. "And Mimi..." Tai said.  
  
"Yea, Tai I also promise not to tell about it to anybody." Mimi finsihed Tai.  
  
As they thumbsup and smiled to each other.  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe I wrote this...well...boy to boy is okay...but uh...g to g?....Um...I'm not sure...it's better man making out   
to another man than girls making out to another girl, right? And this is my first story where I let Mimi....LOVE another girl.  
And my first story that Mimi doesn't like Matt! But don't worry Mimato fans! I assure you...there's going to be a hell lot  
of Mimato in here! And also a Taiora.  
  
  
  
Sneak Previews....  
  
  
Mimi was looking at the Tai and Sora, when Sora noticed Mimi was looking at them Mimi blushed.   
  
'Does Mimi like Tai?' Sora thought as Jealousy rans to her...  
  
  
  
  
Tai was looking at Matt and Mimi who were sitting together. Mimi waved to Tai as Tai waved back. Matt turns around to   
see Tai, then Tai bows head and blushed. 'He's looking at me...' Tai thought.  
  
'Does Tai like Mimi?' Matt thought Jealousy. 'He better not...cause I like Mimi.' Matt said.  
  
  
Wahahahahahaha so read and find out folks! I mean peeps! Ja...see ya for the next chapter! 


	3. to know...a kiss planted for lunch

KOnnichiwa!!!! Domo's for the review! ^^ anyway read and find out peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Since then Tai and Mimi have grown a little too close to each other. Telling everything each other's secret. But they   
didn't show it to the crowd.   
  
"Hi, Sora!" Tai greeted as he went to her.  
  
Sora blushed as the voice of Tai reached her. 'Wow! Tai's talking to me!' Sora thought goshingly.  
  
Tai noticed Sora as she reddened. He just shrugged. "H-hi T-tai..." Sora muttered shyfully.  
  
"Hn? What's worng with you?" Tai asked Sora as they walked together.  
  
"Nothing..." Sora blushed. "So what brings you hear?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why? You don't like my company?" Tai joked as Sora blushed even more.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Sora said defensively, as she noticed her actions. "I mean...I don't mind..." Sora trailed off.  
  
As Tai gave her a questioning look and shrugged it off. "So may I join you to school today?" Tai asked.  
  
As Sora just nods her head and smiled happily. Then Sora became more tense as Tai walked closer to her.  
  
'Oh my, oh my, oh my...I need help!' Sora thought as her heart was beating fast as she kept on glancing at Tai and Tai will  
just smile at her warmly.   
  
Then she noticed Mimi about to eneter the gate as she called her out. "Mimi!" Sora cried.  
  
At the sound of her voice Mimi felt a grow of joy in her. She turned around to see Sora and Tai. 'Oh no, not a good chance!'  
Mimi thought. 'But...' as she trailed off. She noticed Tai giving her the signal, as she smiled at him and muttered thank you.  
  
Sora noticed Mimi smiling at Tai, as a pang of jealousy ran to her. 'Does Mimi like Tai!?' she questioned in her thoughts,  
as she and Tai approached Mimi.   
  
"Goodmorning, Sora. Goonmorning Tai." Mimi said cheerfuly.  
  
"Yea...morning, Mimi." as Sora tried to force a morning joy.  
  
"Morning, Meems." Tai said as he smiled at him, Sora looked at Tai as she saw Tai's face towards Mimi, she can't help it but  
felt sadened.  
  
"Come on, Sora, let's go." Mimi chirped.   
  
Just then heard the sound of Matt calling them. "Hey guys wait up!" as he ran towards them, and as they looked at him.  
  
Matt stopped tryingt to catch his breathe. "thanks..." Matt muttered out exhaustedly as he put one of his hand to   
Tai's shoulder, causing Tai to blush. Mimi noticed it, 'I can't let Tai blow our cover!' she thought as she quickly  
pinched him, causing Tai to yelped.  
  
"Ow!" Tai whinched as Sora and Matt looked at him. "What did you that for!"  
  
"Cause you just step in my foot!" Mimi exclaimed as Tai was about to protest she sort of winked at him like  
a signal or something. Matt noticed it, and thought something as he looked sharply at Tai, but then he  
shrugged his thoughts off.  
  
"Anyway, we better go to school now you guys." Sora said as they headed to the entrance.  
  
During the session, Matt's keeping an eye on Tai as he saw Tai kept on passing note to Mimi and Mimi's the same.  
  
Sora noticed it too as her two brows were meeting.  
  
Tai got a paper from his notebook and wrote something from it and throwing it to Mimi. Mimi accepted the letter  
and read it.  
  
'Why did you step in my foot!?' it said.  
  
Mimi sighed as she crumples it and got a sheet off paper and wrote something to it, and gave it Tai.  
  
Tai opened it.  
  
'Because you were trying to blow the cover! What were you thinking blushing back there!?'  
  
Tai's face became a little bit annoyed, thinking Mimi was teasing him. He got another paper from his notebook as he wrote  
something, then he blushed rememebering it, and then he crumples it and throw it to Mimi.  
  
Mimi again opened it, and read it.  
  
'Well, I can't help it! He was touching me!'   
  
Mimi rolled her eyes as she write something to another sheet and throws to Tai.  
  
Tai opens it and read it.  
  
'Fine. Next time, don't blow the cover.'  
  
As Tai smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and Mimi also gave him one.  
  
Seeing this particular manner...Matt's eyes sharpens at Tai, and Sora looking worried. And at the same time, 'What were  
they doing anyway!' Sora and Matt thought as they kept on watching them.   
  
'Hn!' Matt thought angrily.  
  
'Hmmm...I'll ask Mimi later...' Sora thought as she looked back at her notebook.   
  
Chemistry time!!!!!!!!  
  
Matt and Sora were chosen to be partners for the experiment that they were into. And Tai and Mimi were also chosen to   
partners. Which Matt and Sora fumed about it.  
  
"Mee, I don't know about this at all." Tai whinned.  
  
"Oh, don't be a blubber mouth Tai, and just watch me!" Mimi exclaimed as she hold a testube with a blue chemical to it.  
"Here, hold this for a minute." Mimi said as he handed Tai the beaker.  
  
All of their way, Matt was pointing a dagger glance at Tai, as Sora was also looking at Mimi...'hmmmm!' she thought hard.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, Mr. Ishida, if you're just gonna look at Mimi and Tai you're not gonna do anywork done." The teacher  
said as they approached them both.   
  
Matt and Sora looked at him as they both blushed in shame. They bowed their heads as they muttered, "Sorry...". And  
they began to work...really slowly, but still stealing sharp look at those two.  
  
Then begun to work, as he was about to ask Sora some questions about the litmus paper, he looked at her. He raised  
his brow as he looked at Sora's worried face. He looked at were Sora was staring and saw Tai and Mimi holding each others  
hand...(well really Tai was supporting Mimi's hand to hold the testube holder, you know get a good grip). Matt was  
taken back as his face was really pissed.   
  
Matt was in a little raged now as he put his hand on top of the wire gauze and burned himself. "Aww!" Matt cried,   
everyone looked him and also Sora. "Oh my, Matt!" as Sora went to Matt.  
  
The teacher quickly went to Matt's side.  
  
"Matt..." Tai said quietly. Mimi looked at Tai's face as she felt sorry for him, then she thought of something as she  
smiled. "I'll take Matt to the clinic, Sensei." Mimi voluntered as she went to them.  
  
Tai's face was puzzled a bit, and so is Sora. Matt's face brithened up as he blushed a little.   
  
"Thank you, tachikawa." The teacher said, "Tai and Sora work together for awhile." As Mimi helped Matt.  
  
Sora blushed as Tai went to her. Mimi gave Tai a reassuring look and nods to him while Tai smiled back knowing what Mimi's  
doing.  
  
On their way to the clinic.  
  
"Hey, thank you Meems." Matt said as he blushed a bit.  
  
"It's nothing. By the way, how could you get so clumsy, Matt?" Mimi teased.  
  
"Clumsy? I-I mean, I d-don't...nevermind." Matt shrugged as Mimi just looked at him quizzically, then they  
enetered the clinic.  
  
"What? The nurse's not here..." Mimi said as they walked in and Matt sat.   
  
"Guess not." Matt said as he looked at Mimi while holding his burned hand.  
  
"Well, In that case I'll be your nurse!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
In the Chemistry lab...  
  
'I hope Matt'll be alright...' Tai thought as he was working. Sora looked at Tai's face as she also looked worried.  
  
"Hey, Tai are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly.   
  
Tai was a little bit startled, "W-wha? I mean, yea. I am." Tai said as he laughed a bit.  
  
Sora frowned, 'He must me thinking of Mimi...'. "Matt will be allright, Tai." as Sora tried her best.  
  
Again Tai was startled even more, 'How'd she know?!' He thought, "I wasn't thinking about Matt." Tai said quickly  
which upset Sora. "And I know Matt's going to fine. He's a guy a you know." Tai said. 'Gosh! What'll I do?!'  
  
Sora looked at the table as she looked at it seriously and she mumbles something.  
  
"Hey, Sora..." Tai trailed off.  
  
Sora them beamed and force a smile to Tai. "So...umm...Tai, do you..."  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Uh...if you don't mind...do you like Mimi?" Sora asked him.  
  
Tai was surprised and then he chukles, as Sora lifted her brows. "Of course I like Mimi!" Tai exclaimed as Sora's eyes  
turned into worriedness.  
  
"Really?" She asked hurt.  
  
"Yea. She is our friend after all, right?" Tai said.  
  
Sora almost laughed by Tai's words. "Of course!" Sora beamed. And Tai smiled at her.  
  
Back in the clinic...  
  
Mimi was working on Matt's hand as Matt was kept on looking at Mimi. 'Oh God she's beautiful...' Matt thought.  
  
Mimi noticed Matt, as she looked at him, "What?" Mimi asked casually as Matt turned his head, and said, "Nothing..."  
and Mimi just smiled at him. Matt took glances at Mimi.  
  
"I wonder what our experiment would be now?" Mimi said quietly, "Tai can be very clumsy too you know."  
  
Mat couldn't help it, as his two brows were meeting. 'Ah! Why am I thinking like this?! Tai's my friend...even though  
he likes Mimi! No! I like Mimi! Arghh!! It's confusing me!' Matt thought.  
  
"Mimi...I uh..." as Matt started.  
  
Mimi looked at him, "What? Does it hurt?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No. No, I mean. I uh...want to ask you something..." Matt asked.  
  
"OKay, sure what is it?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Uh...Do you like Tai?" Matt asked as he looked at Mimi seriously.  
  
'Boy, maybe Matt liked Tai too...' as Mimi sweatdrops. "Of course! Tai's a friend right?" Mimi said.  
  
Matt gave her an annoyed looked. "That wasn't what I mean by that of a friend." he said.  
  
"Oh...so you're asking me if I like 'like' Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of." Matt said.  
  
"Well...no..." Mimi said.   
  
"Really?!" Matt said quickly too quickly...  
  
"Yea...why?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Ha? Nothing...nothing..." Matt laughed nervously. "So do you like someone, already?" Matt asked.  
  
As Mimi tried to hide her face. 'I couldn't tell him about that...' Mimi thought.  
  
"No..not yet..." Mimi said nervously.  
  
Matt looked at her with hope. "That's great!" Matt exclaimed, as Mimi gave him a questioning look. And Matt scratched   
his head as he smiled. "I mean...that's too bad..." Matt said. 'Yes! Score!' Matt though.  
  
"So, um...Mimi do you mind having lunch together with me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Eh? I mean...how about Tai?" Mimi said.  
  
"What about Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well...you guys always eat lunch together and I don't want to interfer..." Mimi said. "And besides Sora's already my date-"  
as Mimi blushed, "I mean, I already have lunch together with Sora and the others." she changed it quickly. 'Whew! That  
was close, Mimi!' she thought.  
  
"Tai he won't mind at all! Please?...just for today?." Matt begged really hard.  
  
"I-uh..." Mimi smiled, 'This guy's persitent!' Mimi thought as she sweatdrops. "Okay...sure." Mimi finally said as she sighed.  
  
"Yehey! Thanks Meems!" as Matt quickly scored and kissed Mimi in the cheeks cathing Mimi off guard. 'Eh!?' as Mimi blushed.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi as she blushed. 'Haha! Score!' he thought and smiled triumphaly.  
  
  
Back at the chemistry LAB! ^^...  
  
"So...uh...Tai, do you like somebody else already?" Sora asked as she blushed.   
  
Tai was startled by the sudden question as he smiled at Sora nervously. "W-why'd you ask?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora blushed as she looked at the table, "Uh...just want to know...so do you like somebody else now?"  
  
"I uh...no.no no." Tai shook his head. 'I couldn't possibly tell Sora!'  
  
As Sora smiled in relief. Trying to change the subject, Tai asked her.  
  
"How about you Sora you like somebody?" Tai asked as he smiled at her.  
  
Sora blushed even more, "Uh...yea..." Sora said shyly. "Want to know?"  
  
'Oh no! Poor Mimi!' Tai thought. "No...no it's okay..." Tai said as he felt bad for Mimi.  
  
Sora looked at Tai's face. 'He must think I like somebody else!' Sora thought.  
  
"I'll give a clue, Tai. That person is always close to me." She said as she blushed, and saw's Tai's face  
lift up. 'Oh, God...does he know already, that it's him?' she thought as her heart skipped.  
  
'Lucky!' Tai thought, 'She must also like Mimi!' Tai thought.  
  
"Um...Tai, you want to have lunch with me?" Sora asked shyfully.  
  
"What about Mimi? You guy- I mean girls always have lunch together." Tai said.  
  
"Yea...but please? I'll ask Mimi about it..." Sora pleaded.  
  
"I...don't know..." as Tai thought.  
  
"Please?, Mimi may also come of she wants!" Sora pleaded. "And also Matt if you're worried about him."  
  
"Ha? Of course not! uh...okay...sure." Tai said. 'How come she always say Matt?!, Does she know anything?!'  
  
"Yepee!" Sora squeled, catching herself and Tai off guard she quickly kissed him in the cheeks, causing Sora to  
blushed and Tai to blushed a little too.  
  
'Oh, I can't believe I've just did that!' Sora squeked.  
  
'What was that all about?' Tai thought as he blushed and touched his cheeks were Sora kissed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay.........TBC?....hmm...let me think.....anyway...read and find out peeps! 


	4. lunch

PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP....hehehe, read and find out peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch Time!!!!!!!!  
  
'Oh no, it's lunch already and I even hadn't told Tai yet about it...' Mimi thought tensely. Mimi jerk up as someone tapped  
in her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" Sora questioned.  
  
Mimi sighed in relief as she looked at Sora. 'She's always that caring...' Mimi thought.  
  
'I've have to do this!' Sora thought. "Uh, hey, Mimi. I wouldn't be going with you today for lunch..." Sora said as  
she tried to hide her smiling face. "Cause I-um...well I'll be going with Tai today..." as she blushed a little.  
  
Mimi looked at Sora as she sighed sadly. 'And I was wanting to go with lunch with you...' Mimi frowned a bit.  
  
Sora's looking at Mimi's mood. 'She must've like to come with me, cause Tai is there!' Sora thought, but then  
she can't help it but feel a little guilty.  
  
'But, hey! This is a good opportunity for Tai to ask Sora, about her!' Mimi thought as she came to smile at Sora.  
  
Sora was about to say something, liking changing her mind perhaps?^^;, when Mimi smiled at her.  
  
"It's okay, Sora, I'll be going lunch with Matt today anyway..." Mimi said.  
  
'Well, at least that's a relief' Sora thought. "Oh, okay then...see you later Mimi!" Sora said as she was about to leave.  
  
"Sora, could you please at least tell Tai, that I'm going lunch with Matt today? And tell him not to worry." Mimi said as   
she packed her things.  
  
'And what does she mean by telling Matt and not worry!?' Sora thought jealously as she bit her lower lip. "Okay..." Sora   
said as she left. 'Does Mimi really like Tai? Is there something going on with those two!?' Sora thought as she stomped  
her way out.  
  
  
"Tai, Sorry dude. But I'm not going lunch with you today." Matt said as he grabbed his bag. Tai looked at Matt,  
  
"Is that so? Well I was- I mean, we thought if you could join us for lunch." Tai said.  
  
"Us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, Sora and Mi-" as Tai was cut off.  
  
"I'm really sorry man, tell Sora I'll go with you guys next time. I'm having lunch with someone else today." Matt said  
as Tai frowned a bit.   
  
"Who is he?" Tai asked.  
  
"He? You got to be kidding, it's a she!" Matt beamed, "Anyway I got to go, she's probably waiting for me." as Matt  
quikcly left. 'I don't want him to know it's Mimi, he might want to come!' Matt thought.  
  
'Oh, bummer! It must be the one he likes!' Tai tought as he pouts.  
  
Then someone tapped his shoulder as he looked.   
  
"Hey, Tai. Ready for lunch?" Sora asked.  
  
"Ha?...I mean, ya sure." Tai smiled and then he looked for someone, and Sora knew who it is.  
  
"Oh, you must be looking for Mimi. She's not coming." Sora thought casually.  
  
"Really? How come?" Tai asked.  
  
"She told me, that she'll be having lunch with Matt today." Sora said.  
  
'Oh, so it's not the girl Matt likes! It's MImi!' Tai thought. 'But why ask Mimi?'   
  
"And oh yea, Mimi told me that you should'nt worry." Sora said as she rolled her eyes, when she saw Tai's face, but then it  
lits up.  
  
Tai smiled. "Okay, let's go." Tai said as they went out.   
  
Sora looked at Tai from behind as she raised a eyebrow. 'Is there something going on with those two!?' Sora thought angrily.  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the lunch, Matt." Mimi smiled.  
  
As Matt smiled charmingly at Mimi. "No problem." Matt said. "Hey, I've heard Sora and Tai are having lunch together."  
  
Mimi's face forced a smile. 'Yea. And I thought It's gonne be me and Sora having lunch together.'  
  
Matt looked at Mimi, as he shrugged off.  
  
"So, Meems do you..uh..." as Matt begun.  
  
Mimi looked at him , "What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have someone you-" as Matt was cut off when Mimi said something.  
  
"Look!" Mimi pointed out. "It's Tai and Sora!" as Tai and Sora entered the place.  
  
Matt made a fake smile as he rolled his eyes. 'No way, Tai's gonna ruin this one!' Matt thought.  
  
"Hey, should we call them out?" Mimi asked.  
  
'No!' Matt thought. "Uh, sure. If you like." Matt smiled.  
  
Mimi smiled back as she waved her hands to the air. 'I don't know what to do, everytime he smiles adorely at me...I...oh no! Can  
it be?....No! It shouldn't be! Stop it Mimi!' Mimi thought. 'Tai will get mad at you!'  
  
  
  
As Sora and Tai entered the place, at the corner of Sora's eye's she saw Matt and Mimi. 'Oh, no! Why do they have to pick  
up this place!?' she thought as she clinged to Tai's hands.  
  
Tai looked at Sora, and for a moment there he saw something that made him feel familiar. 'What is it?' Tai thought as   
he kept on looking at Sora.  
  
Just then they've heard a voice.  
  
"Tai! Sora! Over here!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Tai turned around as Sora also tried to turn around.   
  
"Hey, look it's Mimi and..." as Tai saw Matt as he smiled a bit.  
  
Sora looked at Tai, having this smile on his face, Sora think that Tai must be looking at Mimi.  
  
"Hey, let's go." Sora cut Tai's trance sharply.  
  
"Ha? Oh, yea..." Tai smiled.  
  
  
Sora and Tai went to Matt and Mimi's table, as Sora tried to push off some smile into her face. And so is Matt.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Mimi beamed.  
  
"Well, isn't it lucky Sora?" Tai said, as he smiled at Sora causing Sora to blushed a bit. Mimi noticed this but  
shrugged of her thoughts. 'It couldn't be...'  
  
  
"What are you saying, Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, earlier Sora and were talking if us could have lunch together." Tai said. "And what do you know!" he beamed.  
  
'Yea...whatever...' Matt thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh...short too, neh?^^ Hehehe anyway read and find out peeps!^^ 


End file.
